


BruDami Tumblr Fics: Part 1

by BruDamiBaby



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Father/Son Incest, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mpreg, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Pleasure Crying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Seduction, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Spying, Taboo, True Love, Voyeurism, major underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruDamiBaby/pseuds/BruDamiBaby
Summary: There is something beautiful about finding love with the one person whose approval matters.And for Damian, whether his father was wearing the cowl or a suit and tie, Bruce was that person.It was the same in return.Prompt me on Tumblr!brudamibaby.tumblr.com





	1. Precious

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr:  
> BruDamiBaby

_(Sometimes Damian needs to be reminded of how much he means to his lover.)_

 

* * *

 

 

_“Good boy.”_

Sometimes, he just needed reminding. The others were brilliant, in their own way. And whilst he’d never admit that to them, Damian was honest about it to himself. His father had every reason to praise them over him.

“You’re doing so well.”

The words are whispered against his skin. Damian whimpers, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He tips is head forward, sliding his right cheek over the pillow to bury his blushing complexion into his father’s chest.

He’s hiding, because the man’s gaze burning into his face is too much. They were laying down on their king sized mattress in their bedroom. At first they were just resting under the sun streaming through the window with lazy kisses and gentle brushes of fingers against skin.

Then Damian had expressed his woes. He whispered his insecurities and Bruce new straight away it was time for the fortnightly routine of reminding Damian how special he is. With the arm already curled around his son, he pulled him in tighter, kissed him silly and began jacking him off.

Damian pants against his father’s hot skin as the man’s hand slides up his dick, rubbing the head between two fingers. Damian gasps, throwing his head back, eyes closing in bliss. Bruce surges forward tongue first. Immediately Damian responds, both hands moving to wrap around his father’s head, pulling him in as close as possible.

“Father,” he whispers into the man’s mouth, cry-like, desperate.

“You’re so beautiful,” Bruce whispers, scanning the teen’s face. He keeps giving little gasps, eyes fluttering, cheeks as red as ever. He looks _delicious._

“I- I don’t-“ Damian chokes, dipping his head again with a strained expression. It was not the one Bruce wanted to see on his son. Damian should never look so afraid of being _unloved._

“You’re the most precious thing in my life,” Bruce whispers, moving his not-pumping hand to the hair above his son’s ear, where the teen is most sensitive. Jade eyes sparkle as they are given hope, “You’re my _everything_ , Damian.”

The scratchy texture of Bruce’s palm’s callouses provides the perfect friction, as Damian feels that familiar burning pressure swirling like a storm in the pit of his stomach. Combined with the words he so desperately craves, from the man he loves most in this world, this would be short.

“Father I, _I know,”_ he whimpers, his voice truly breaking to weak at the end of the confession.

“Then don’t forget it,” Bruce says simply. He moves forward, lips pressing against Damian’s but not quite kissing. Just sitting there, as cerulean eyes reflect jade. 

“I’ll try,” Damian whispers, still giving little gasps and pants, convulsing gently.

His father’s stare is intense but Damian dare not glance away, too desperate for the euphoric orgasm that comes with looking each other in the eyes.

As Bruce’s hand speeds up, the storm in his belly moves faster, more wild. Young hands grip Bruce’s bicep desperately, lips panting against his, a tongue flicking out occasionally that wets both of them. 

Black consumes Damian’s eyes and Bruce can’t help but repeat how beautiful his son is. Damian’s chest is moving frantically, and Bruce starts to move forward, forcing the teen to roll onto his back, allowing his father to loom over him.

“I love you, Damian,” he says, kissing him firmly as Damian’s whines become insistent, the nails drawing down his back and the hand in his hair twisting like a vice. _“I love you.”_

 _“Father!”_ He screams, back arching to near-snap point, baring his neck and drawing Bruce in his catch the teen’s throat between his teeth. Damian coats his stomach white, getting some on his father’s hand as well.

Bruce draws back, watching the teen’s brow furrow as he desperately inhales and exhales, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes as he sits on that high for a few moments. _He loves me,_ he chants in his head, words he lived for, _He loves me._

“I-“ he begins, swallowing hard. He opens his eyes to meet Bruce’s, “love you too.”

The larger male smiles softly at his son, adjusting himself to that he’s lying down next to him. Damian turns, nuzzling his nose into his father’s chin, moving along so that their fronts press together and smear the mess.

“Convinced?” Bruce asks, adoring the gentle smile on the younger’s face. Damian hums, blissed, before he slides a hand down his fathers arm towards the cum-splattered hand.

He grabs it softly, drawing it off his waist and up to his mouth, before sensually licking his own cum off of the man’s fingers and palm. Bruce watches with bated breath, lips parted slightly as Damian envelopes two of his fingers, soft lips sliding all the way down to the knuckle. He begins blowing them, bobbing his head, squirming against his father’s large and hard length.

When he draws away for a brief moment with an erotic _pop,_ he smiles up at Bruce, “Fuck me?”

Bruce has never been able to say no to his son.

His precious, beautiful, insecure son.


	2. Bath Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic made up of three anon requests:  
> -Bath time after patrol?  
> -Can I request brudami relaxation after patrol?  
> -BruDami for you kissing hc?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request at:
> 
> brudamibaby.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

Damian is able to grasp just one of his father's gargantuan muscles when he reaches back with a bent elbow.

"Fuck," he moans, tipping his head back into the man's chest, spine arching and bringing his waist out of the bath water. The sound he made was beautiful; high-pitched and soft. It makes Bruce smile into his son's hair.

"Language," he jokes, something they held between them. Instead of giving a snippy response Damian just moans again, digs his nails into his father's bicep a little bit deeper, his other hand pulling his own cock beneath the bath bubbles as his back settle against the man's broad chest.

The teen relishes the moment his father's hands move from the mouth of the bath, to clasp at the younger's hips. The water splashes around them as he slowly lifts Damian, his water-heated back dragging across Bruce's lips.

At the same time the man's thick, rock-hard cock slides out of his son's honey-soft hole.

_"Yes,"_ Damian pants, gently breathless. His small hands cover Bruce's as he is raised like an offering, water dripping from his wet skin back into the bath like rain.

Bruce holds him up like that for a moment, just the head of hung cock stretching his son's rim. Damian squirms in a dreamy manor, eyes shut as the glory of being held up like a treasured beauty washes over him.

It's cold, but it feels  _real._ Bruce is parading him for the ghosts of the room to see, holding him up in worship. Damian relishes feeling the man's cock where it is, baptised in water they have shared and made love in. 

Inside he feels empty, but it's backed by anticipation. Bruce will always be there, his lover, and this is just reminding him of how much he loves Damian. How much he  _worships_ him. It is not just a way to calm the teen down after patrol. It's a connection.

The yellow glare of the private bathroom's light adds to the euphoria. Damian basks in it like it's the sun, whimpering at the display, before Bruce very slowly brings him back down, sliding inch after inch into his son at a mild pace.

Damian loves every single slip and slide as he is lowered back down into his father's lap, moans louder as the man's tongue drags up his spine, before he lies dazedly back in big arms again, eyes barely open and breath slow and deep.

For a few moments Damian is so dazed by the soft, loving affection his simply lies there, allowing the bath water to replace the heat he lost.

Bruce lets him, just softly stroking his hair, the other hand still under water holding his son's hip. Damian's chest rises and falls as he smiles to himself. It was times like these he liked to relish in the fact that they were finally together, even if they _had_ been for a long time.

"Are you mad at me?" Damian asks after a few minutes of relaxing silence. He takes a deep breath as he shuffle to the right slightly, gasping as Bruce moves inside of him.

He keeps his eyes shut, but his head it turned up to look at Bruce.

"No," he says, kissing the teen's forehead softly, "I understand the violence of the attack was due to your... _frustration,"_ Bruce says in a measured voice that makes Damian shiver.

_"Sexual_  frustration," he corrects smugly, clenching down on his father's cock, drawing a gasp from the man. Reaching for the hand Bruce has under water, he grasps the thick wrist in his lithe fingers, bringing them up to his face.

Jade eyes examine the callouses for a moment, before he brings his tongue out and licks from the inside of his father's wrist to the top of the man's middle finger, moaning as he does it.

Biting his lips, he moves Bruce's hand to splay over his chest, "Do you want me to apologise..." he begins, sliding that rough, open palm down to press against his full and warm belly, "...for missing having your cock inside me?"

Finally, Bruce's breath halts just enough to please Damian. At least, in some way, he gets to him.

Bruce keeps his hand there even when Damian lets go. The teen smiles down at the touch with sleepy eyes, knowing that beneath that hand his father was nestled snugly, perfectly, where he belonged.

"Sounds like you want  _me_ to apologise," he says. Damian decides to look up at him with that same soft smile then, his father looking back down at him.

"No," he says honestly, before dropping his jaw slightly. Bruce watches the action before slowly moving forward, slotting his own opened mouth against Damian's, their tongues instantly flicking out to play with each other in the most gentle caresses.

Bruce's hand comes to rest on the side of Damian's face. Once again the teen's own hand comes up to sit over his fathers.

As they kiss, deep and involved, Damian slowly starts to circle his hips. At the same time his father's hand moves to his cock. Their joining is fluid and loving. It makes the water move, the bubbles almost dead, but its not enough to spill it over the side.

In other words, it's just right.

He has to draw back from their kiss to gasp, hazy eyes meeting his father's for a moment. The water is sloshing around them as Damian continues rotating his hips, head bent back to meet the man's mouth.

"Father," he whispers softly. Bruce looks enchanted, lips parted slightly in awe of his gorgeous, soft baby.

Damian takes advantage of the man's opened mouth, parting his own enough for his tongue to slip out. That soft, smaller muscle enters Bruce's mouth without it being a kiss, searching around his mouth for a moment.

The rotating doesn't stop, only slows, as Damian curls his tongue and drags the wetness from his father's mouth into his own mouth. Bruce never stops rubbing his son's dick against the boys stomach, but his upper body remains entirely still as Damian erotically takes from his mouth.

When the teen, bleary-eyed and flushed from the heat and the action and the sex draws back, Bruce  _stares_. When his son's tongue flicks behind his own lips, tasting Bruce's saliva before swallowing and coming back for more, it's the endgame.

"Uh!" Damian shouts as Bruce thrusts up, pushing harder against the prostate he was always touching as his hand tightens around the boy's length.

Immediately they return to their passionate kiss, this time more frantic with Damian moaning and jumping, Bruce breathing hard against his face. The water is definitely splashing over the sides of the bath. They had elected to use this one because of the tight space keeping them close together, rather than the large spa a few metres away.

_"Don't stop,"_ Damian whispers desperately when he draws away, turning his head straight again to watch Bruce's hand pump up and down on his dick. The teen's hands move to grab the sides of the bath so that he can start lifting himself higher, only to slam down as hard as possible.

"Damian,  _baby,"_ Bruce grunts as his son's efforts work, those soft walls working at such a speed only building up the man's orgasm, "tell me what you want, sweetheart."

_"Inside!"_ He shouts immediately, panting, arching his back away from Bruce so the man can see in the mirky water his own huge cock cleaving his son's bubble butt, "Father- _Beloved_ - Inside _, please_ ," he whimpers. He grasps Bruce's hand and brings it to rest over his abdomen again, where he can feel the man pummelling his most sensitive place.

"Anything for you, Damian," Bruce whispers, _"I'd do anything for you."_

It's that moment, which has Damian screaming, echoing in the vast bathroom as he climaxes, white fading into the bathwater.

Bruce sits forward and wraps his arms around his son as the teen comes down from his euphoric high. Knowing what to do without being requested as such, he starts using Damian's body; raising him up, dropping him down as he tightens and flutters around his father's cock.

All the while, Damian's face is covered in a sweet, dreamy smile.

_"Yes, yes, yes,"_ he pants, lost in the clouds as his fingers trail over Bruce's arms. His hand trails up to his father's should, arm bent, all the way into the man's hair as he whispers  _"Beloved."_

Damian gets his wish as Bruce comes deep inside of him.

 

Later, when they've both calmed down and fought the demons of a hard patrol off, they go to move out of the bath. Bruce helps Damian curl his leg up, before rotating the boy, smiling at the erotic squeak he lets out at the feeling of Bruce's still-large cock turning inside him.

The boy ties his legs around his father before the man stands up in the bath. Damian kisses him as they leave for their bedroom to continue. They both knew Bruce would be where he 'belonged' for a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write Damian saying "Warm me up inside" but all I could think of was WAKE ME UP (wake me up inside) CAN'T WAKE UP (wake me up inside)


	3. Tim Finds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this more for myself;  
> How Tim finds out they're in a relationship  
> I'll get to all the others eventually!  
> Prompt me on tumblr; BruDamiBaby

Tim sighed softly as he entered the manor, shutting the door behind him. With Alfred on holiday, he had to let let himself in. It’s quiet as he ascends the stairs, expecting Bruce to be in his office. There were some questions he had about an investigation.

Damian not springing out from somewhere is quite odd. Then again, Damian had been odd this past year. Softer, sweeter, closer to Bruce and all together much happier. Even Bruce seemed the same and Tim had begun to think their masks may be growing lighter and easier to deal with.

“Bruce?” He says as he opens the door, peaking in to see the man’s desk empty. It’s covered in papers. Out of curiosity, Tim walks over to the magonany and takes a glance at what information the sheets hold.

Instead of reading over anything he takes note of the state of them. Some are wet, in one particular spot, as if Bruce had spilled his drink. Only the substance was clear, and someone _slimy_ looking. If anything, it looked like, well, _lube._

Shaking his head for the lack of detective energy he put into that summarisation, Tim turns around and walks out of the office. He moves to the third flight of stairs. Perhaps Bruce is in his room. If not he’ll check the cave.

On his way up however, he can hear voices, paired with a repetitive slapping noise all too familiar to Tim’s ears. Curiosity gets the better of him as he finds himself up in the hallway, creeping towards the open door of Bruce’s.

“Ngh _yes!_ Don’t stop, don’t _ever_ stop!” 

Tim frowns, stopping yards away from the door. That sounded like _Damian._ Why would Damian be having sex in Bruce’s room? And… with who?

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ it’s _so good,”_ Tim feels himself harden slightly at the pure erotic tone his adoptive brother spoke with. That, paired with his male lovers panted breaths and grunts, the _filthy_ squelching, the bed creaking, the skin slapping…Damian must be having one hell of a time.

He hears someone with a deep voice whisper. Whatever they say makes Damian laugh.

“You know I do,” the teen says, “Fill me up ’til there’s nothing left. Makes me so warm inside.”

Tim’s blood shoots south as he resists the urge to put his hands down his pants.

“You always make me warm,” Damian pants, moaning after his words, “‘cause you’re so fucking _hot.”_

“Your mouth is getting worse gorgeous boy,” Tim’s blood moves from speed to running cold. Surely that wasn’t…?

“You didn’t mind my mouth when it was- ngh _yes_  -stretched around your _cock_ now did you, father?”

_Father? What?_

Tim first tells himself that Damian had found some hulking man to ease some fantasy. Calling him _father_ only increased the reality. This was just a kinky sex session… It wasn’t _really…_

As soon as he peaks around the door he knows that it is pointless trying to lie. Father and son, Bruce and Damian, are stark naked on the bed. Bruce is lying on his back as Damian hovers above him. The teen has his hands clutching the blankets on either side of his father’s head.

But Tim’s too busy watching Bruce’s thick, heavy manhood as Damian ride’s it, taking it deep inside him, slamming his chubby ass back onto the man’s thighs, moaning with his head tossed back.

Suddenly he drops his elbows and Bruce’s hands come up to wrap around his back, holding Damian as he starts pounding up into him. All the while Damian is vocal with delight, even if Tim is at an angle where he can not see their faces.

They’re whispering to each other, kissing noises heard over the frantic lovemaking. Tim can’t look away as Damian screams, convulsing as he must come, one word on his lips as it descends from that shout down to a continuously whimpered, _“Father.”_

 _“Damian,”_ Bruce grunts back, as he thrusts up so far it knocks the boy forward. Bruce catches him, hips shaking softly as he comes into Damian, who moans louder than he did when he orgasmed himself, chanting little _‘yes’’_ as though Bruce coming inside him was what he lived for.

Tim is glued to the spot, still unseen as Damian draws up and off Bruce’s- his _father’s-_ cock. Then, he shimmies down the bed and Tim draws back slightly into the hallway shadows as Bruce looks down at his boy, who grabs his softening shaft in his hand.

“Again,” he says, licking it. At least, Tim thinks he licks it.

“Come here first baby,” Bruce says. And God, he called him _baby._ He _is_ a baby, _the_ baby. Damian crawls up the man’s body where they share another kiss sounding so deep and wet Tim can feel himself dripping.

Damian whimpers as he collapses on his father’s chest. Bruce smiles into his sons identical black hair, before the arm looped around his waist moves to the boy’s behind. Bruce slips three fingers into his son’s hole. The boy moans and shudders as the sinful noises of his wet entrance being finger-fucked fill the room.

“Again,” he whispers desperately, grabbing Bruce’s face as he swings a leg over him, climbing back up. It is then Tim notices the man is hard again, already. The last thing he sees before he tears himself away from such a sight is Damian sliding back down on his father’s cock.

Tim runs out of the manor, ignoring the fact that he had come in his pants the same time Bruce did.


	4. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR WARNING FOR EXTREME UNDERAGE  
> DAMIAN IS 18 BUT HIS BODY IS 10
> 
> I didn't post this on Tumblr because there is a risk of hate and judgement. I am a little ashamed of this.
> 
> It's short, but there will be a smutty prt 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ AT OWN RISK

The others don’t see his devilish smile, sharp and almost evil in some way. Dick and Tim simply laugh and make jokes before they go upstairs. Cass tells him they’ll fix it.

Damian showers slowly as Bruce leaves his report for the night. When the teen stuck in his ten year old body via a nasty de-aging spell emerges, Bruce feels the automatic pull to follow him.

However, he rejects it. Ignores the sound of Damian’s ascent up the metal stairs to the elevator. When he doesn’t hear it open Bruce still refuses to turn around.

“Father?”

A high-pitched, soft, child-like voice echoes through the cave. It’s a voice Bruce had only heard in defiance, not pleasure like his real one.

When no reaction comes his lover pushes all the more hard.

“Daddy?”

The word ignites sparkling goosebumps over Bruce’s skin beneath his suit. It’s also _closer_.

“Damian, I can’t-“

“What, daddy?”

Bruce is so on the edge he hadn’t even noticed his baby, his eighteen-year-old in a ten-year-old’s body, sneak up right behind him.

“I just want you to tuck me into bed.”

Bruce strains away when he feels a _tiny_ hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Damian whispers, “I actually meant _fuck me_ into bed.”

The words sound impossibly _wrong_ in the voice. Everything about this was wrong. And, like everything ‘wrong’ concerning his relationship with his son, it felt _right._

“Please?”

Bruce jumps when Damian leaps over the back of the chair, manoeuvring mid-jump with a twist and landing perfectly in his lap.

With a smaller body yet the experienced skills of his usual self, Damian is a paradox of taboo and sexuality.

Worst of all, the most killer thing, is that Damian is _naked._

“I want you,” he smiles as Bruce glares at the screens to his right. His fingers dig into the arms of the chair and his thighs tense, trying desperately to reject Damian entirely.

Knowing what he’s doing, Damian presses his tiny body to his father’s impossibly vast front, sliding small hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders. 

“When I was ten I desired you desperately from the moment we met. Wanted you inside me,” he whispers seductively in his young voice against Bruce’s turned face. “Want you inside me _now._ I’ll be so tight, daddy. That’s why my shower was so long. Stretched myself for you.”

Bruce’s breath stutters and his eyes raise to the roof of the cave in an attempt to keep his self restraint. When he doesn’t flinch at Damian placing a hand on his face he’s sure he’s done for.

“I’m so _small_ now. You could carry me around. You’re own personal baby cock sleeve.” Bruce gulps and Damian gives a soft little moan that to Bruce’s ears sounds so erotic, so wrong. “I’ll hide under your desk all day and you can take me out anytime, use me like a toy. A doll.”

Damian slides himself to the floor with a laugh as his nipples rub down the armour.

“And this,” he says with wide eyes, pressing his palm of his father’s cup. “Do you think it will protrude from my skin? Do you think you can fill me up until I have a bump?” The ten year old in body grins sharply when Bruce’s knee jerks. "I bet one orgasm is enough to fill my body as a meal. Imagine that. Your own personal son-sex-doll who lives off of your delicious cum."

Something  _moves_ beneath that cup. Bruce's breath is so laboured now and Damian wants nothing more than to be devoured by the love of his life in this new form.

“Come on daddy,” Damian whispers, having him right on the verge of breaking, “fuck your ten year old.”

In seconds that grin is pure satisfaction as Bruce reaches under Damian’s arms and lifts him as he stands, face set in stone. He tosses the boy over his shoulder and begins marching towards the medical bay where the cots they have fucked on so many times reside.

As he slips two gauntleted fingers into his baby’s prepped entrance he can already list all the things that are going to be _so different_ in this form. 


	5. Alpha/Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is a High Alpha. Damian is a High Omega. Society demands such pure breeds mate so they may produce beings like theselves; even if they are father and son.  
> It may take some convincing though.
> 
> *Ambiguous age  
> *Talk of impregnation (literally)

 

All his childhood, they told him he was going to be an Omega deserving of a great Alpha. 

His Grandfather had even expressed interest in having Damian for himself, for the boy's smooth, soft skin and round, child-baring hips.

That was around when things went down and Talia sent him away.

He has definitely presented now, at sixteen. The teen's first heat occurred when Bruce was away, on a business trip. Damian was tempted to lure Drake into his bed. The older was the only Alpha whose scent he could stand to be near.

Todd and Grayson's eyes lingered, as most did, but Drake's lack of attraction made him suitable. Instead Damian stole some of his scent-drenched clothes and spent the few days getting off, tangled in them.

If Bruce were not away, it would have been different. Like this time.

Damian was sure, entirely, that his Omega body was destined for his father's Alpha one. The man would take part in Damian's heat, would fall into a rut, would knot his son, would _impregnate_  him. 

Damian will give him his children, his siblings.

It was _not_  uncommon, among high bloodlines. Bruce was a classic High Alpha. Tim came close to the mark, but Dick and Jason are more lowly.

Society demands High Alphas and High Omegas like Damian mate to create more like themselves.

Being father and son does not impact such a belief. If anything it is encouraged to keep bloodlines pure and strong.

Damian's heat is settling in his system, as he peaks through the heavy mahogany doors of his father's office, where the man is hunched over his work at his desk.

Bruce knows he's there but does not look up. Damian slips in anyway. He leans back against the door, pushing it shut. Neither of them say anything; one, staring down at his work feigning ignorance, the other staring on in lust.

"Father."

The word has so much meaning to it. They've known from the moment they were introduced that the chances of them uniting into a bond were high.

For genetics it seemed, rather than love.

Now Damian disagrees.

Bruce hadn't looked up or made any motion of acknowledgement. His jaw simply sets as he continues to keep his head down, busying his hands by writing. Damian wants those hands on him.

"Father," He tries more confidently in a softer, more sultry tone. He sees more of a reaction; the slightest twitch in the man's shoulders and the clenching of thick fingers.

Gulping with excitement and nerves, Damian takes a few more steps into the room. His teeth grind with irritation over his father's reluctance to accept what they will become. To accept that _Damian_  will be the vessel by which the next generation will arrive.

Bruce still doesn't pay him any attention, even as Damian begins working his scent into the room, trying to intoxicate and entice him. He should smell completely and utterly perfect; burning sugar and jasmine.

Damian continues his rigid stride until he's standing before his father's desk, knuckles brushing the heavy mahogany.

There really is only one option left.

_"Alpha,"_ it rolls off his tongue like a worship, spoken with love and lust and enticement, finally enough to make Bruce slam his pen into the table, head snapping up so that rut-filled blue eyes can stare at his son.

"Damian-"

_"Look_ ," the teen whispers wondrously, reaching a hand towards him, hiking a knee up on the table as if hoping to slide over it. "You _want me._  We're both in it...I'm in heat, and you're-"

_"Affected,_ that is all," Bruce stands up abruptly, his chair sliding wildly back into the wall. Damian quickly backs off the desk and stumbles, watching with a frown as Bruce starts to round the table.

Immediately, the Omega drops to his knees.

The action halts his father, who stops mere yards away. Bruce's right side is facing Damian; a sweet smelling Omega in heat. His son, his partner... _his possible bond mate._

_Too young._

Looking at him is a bad idea, but he does anyway. Bruce meets eyes exactly the same as his- bar colour. High cheeks bones, heat-flushed face, puffy lips, cute nose.

He looks so ready...

_"Alpha,"_ Damian tries again, fingers sliding up from where they were on his grounded knees, to his jean-clad thighs, to his grey sweat shirt.

Right as the Omega starts to slide it off and Bruce considers mauling him, his justice resolve steels at the sight of tears in the boy's eyes.

He leaves his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you want this to go? Let me know!  
> Not a lot of porn here I'm afraid~~ It will cum though!


	6. Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promp: 'Getting off with other people around'  
> Really liked writing this one!

If Dick notices Damian's flushed face, he doesn't say anything. Jade eyes watch as the rambling older passes through the ground floor living room, hand brushing over the sofa Damian sits silently on.

As soon as Grayson is out of the room Damian tosses the book he was 'reading' to the side, surges forward to the edge of the seat and presses his face up into the crotch's of his father's pants.

Bruce inhales sharply, hand coming to rest upon his sons head as the teen nuzzles the warm, hard flesh from beyond the covering material.

The man doesn't say anything, just watches in awe as Damian sensually rubs and kneads his package with nothing but his face, like a good little puppy.

Little hip jars are only just starting when footsteps come down the hallway matched with Tim's voice. Reluctantly Damian draws back and picks his book up again.

"Are you sure these are the ones Alfred wants moved?" Tim asks when he appears, pointing to the stack of books.

"Yes," Bruce answers. Damian is amazed at his ability to act so calm. The teen watches his father round the sofa behind him. "I think he said these ones are going into the West wing library."

"Right," Tim nods, bending down to grab the closest stack. "Well, I'll take these and you guys stay here doing absolutely nothing."

Damian glares and faces forward again, picking up his book.

He hears the retreating footsteps and waits patiently.

When a hand is placed over his forehead he smiles, closing his eyes as the back of his head is pressed back into Bruce and ground upon.

There's something enticing about it; his head being sensually mashed back into his father's cock like someone might use a doll. Damian would let his father use him anyway he wanted to.

His jaw drops in delight at the gigantic mass he can feel shifting side to side in its confinements, radiating warmth down to his scalp. The large appendage feels to _wrong_  yet so _perfect_  there, slipping side to side, rolling in its confinements trapped between father a son.

Bruce is just slipping a finger into his son's mouth when he senses someone coming and draws back. Damian drops his head to hide both disappointment and the flush of his face.

"Master Bruce, Master Damian, if you don't mind, make yourselves useful and take these to the attic," Alfred demands calmly as he gestures to two crates. He is only so demanding on cleaning day.

Luckily the elderly butler leaves the room with a duster in hand, so he isn't there to witness the subtle movements to conceal erections or any heated glances as the two get up.

Father and son are silent and stoic as they carry a crate each up the flights of stairs in Wayne manor. All that can be heard is the echoing of their footsteps and the occasional creak of the old house.

However, the moment they turn the corner at the top of the house, where the ceiling hatch to the attic is, the next noise is the sound of both crates crashing to the floor and Damian hitting the wall.

Bruce presses him there, the most force coming from his crotch grinding against Damian's hip. The teen is trapped sideways between his father and the wall, his hip being used like his head was.

Damian moans softly, tipping his head back and reaching up to grip his father's hair. The younger's other hand is trying to brace himself from the onslaught of erotic grinds.

"Use me," Damian whispers fiercely, eyes fever bright as he relishes the feel of his father's hot package pressed right up against him. It's ecstasy.

Bruce kisses him, fierce and passionate. Damian accepts his father's tongue into his mouth and sucks it like worship, all the while rocking his hips to the side in a matching rhythm.

The man is grunting into it and Damian swallows each noise with a little smile. He wants to beg Bruce to pull away, let him drop to his knees and accept the man's offering with his mouth. To swallow what is to come. Most days Damian yearns for that taste and most days he gets it.

Today however, the thought of his father coming in his pants, then going up into the attic and licking the remnants off of him before begging to get fucked sounds like a lot of fun.

So Damian revels in being ground on. It isn't the first time nor will it be the last. It's just easy to do in a house so full with such a forbidden relationship.

That thought and word alone makes Damian reach down and palm at his own hardening cock.

Bruce's thrust starts to slow but harden, pressing so firmly into Damian that it almost hurts, but in a way that makes Damian give soft little moans. Of course he wasn't going to last long; they had been playing their cat and mouse game for at least an hour.

First Damian was putting himself on display every chance he got, then he kept tapping Bruce's crotch every time he passed him. He would subtly back into Bruce to press his plush into into the man, kneel down to pick something up in front of him then kiss his clothed and hardening member with a warm, wet tongue. When Bruce was seated Damian placed himself in his lap, rocked back and forth, then stood up when someone was coming near. That in particular went on for a while. Then, whilst the man was on his phone to distract himself, Damian sent him a very beautiful, very bare and very erotic photo of himself.

It lead them here.

His father draws out of their kiss and leans down into his neck, pressing his mouth there. Everything is too hot, too hard and too _perfect,_ especially when Bruce gives an audible grunt against his sons hips, body convulsing once as a sign of completion.

Damian kisses his father's hair when the man slumps over him in pleasure. The teen's fingers are no longer gripping the strands, but stroking them.

"Beloved," he whispers when his lips drift down to his father's ear. Bruce takes his weight off of his son and places his hands on the teen's sinful hips, feeling a hot and wet patch on the left one.

Bruce straightens properly and towers over his son, who stares up at him with lustful and hungry eyes.

With that, Bruce bends slightly and places his hand under Damian's ass. The teen jumps and wraps his legs around his father's waist. They share a kiss as Bruce reaches up and grips the door cord, pulling it down.

The ladder slides to the floor with a clang.

Damian smiles into his father's neck as the man carries him up to the attic, without the crates. They both know exactly what they are going to do up there. 

 

 


	7. Alpha/Omega 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think I was done? x

"Touch me."

Bruce gulps. Damian watches the Alpha's throat bob with it. Yet the Omega still can't settle his eyes anywhere. On his thick neck? Broad shoulders? Rocky chest? Chiseled face? Straddling his father, it is all Damian can see.

"I shouldn't-" Bruce begins to say, but Damian already has one of his gargantuan hands in his own, bringing it to his chest to cup the place where he will grow slight mounds, once their child is in him. Sometimes Damian fantasises about feeding Bruce from there as well.

"You should," he responds, rocking his hips slightly which bears his naked body down on Bruce's clothed cock. He still has pants and underwear on, unlike a completely bare Damian. The teen  _knows_ his father can feel his juices leaking down over his pants. Damian's slick is one of the many scents filling the thick air.

Bruce can feel it soaking through the material of his slacks, dampening his skin. It hurts to steel his resolve. His son managed to get him this far- shirtless, sprawled against the pillows with the naked, in-heat teen on top of him.

"Beloved," Damian whispers, reaching out with the hand  _not_ rubbing his father's palm against his sensitive nipple. He brushes the Alpha's jaw, "Stop resisting your rut. You're in pain. You can take me," Damian slowly begins leaning forward, nearing Bruce's face. "I am yours. I have always-" Their noses brush as the Omega shifts into a whisper, "-been yours."

Bruce has never desired him so much. The teen stares lustfully into blue eyes, touching his lips to his fathers. Bruce continues to keep his strained expression, though his resolve is slipping faster than the Flash.

"You created me," Damian whispers, giving the smallest kiss to dry lips much bigger than his, "So I am perfect for you," he gives another, more audible. "We are in heat and rut, father," the softness of the tone, the love poured into the next sweet little kiss, "We are made for each other."

The next kiss is longer, firmer, more confident. Like most of the proper kisses Damian has given his Alpha over the past year, in an attempt at seduction, Bruce is a statue.

At first.

The happening is like Damian's number one goal coming to roost. All his life he has dreamed of his Alpha. Before he even met Bruce, he knew the man was going to be his. He knew Bruce was going to father his children. He knew the man's teeth would sink into his neck and mark him for life.

Finally, as a single tear of overjoyed confirmation rolls down the teen's cheek, Bruce kisses back.

Everything escalates much faster than Damian had perceived, but with their pent up lust, heat, rut and desire for one another, he should have guessed. Bruce's fingers are inside of him, their tongues are tangled and Damian is unbuckling his father's belt.

He has his Alpha.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely to be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr:  
> BruDamiBaby  
> It's a BruDami safe place


End file.
